¿El fin de un amor?
by Camila-cz
Summary: Ya esta el capitulo 7 en linea...HeeroxRelenaxsiempre jajaja, esperamos que lo lean...Dos autoras: Camilacz....Llayita Fanel...no se olviden xD
1. Prologo

Prologo.

En una noche de lluvia, los árboles se movían de forma descontrolada, en una gran habitación Relena lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada a su osito de peluche diciendo con mucho dolor

Mi amor por ti nunca morirá aunque tenga que estar con otro…

Flash Back-

Noo! No quiero

Debes hacerlo por la paz de la tierra y de las colonias.

Es que no puedes, yo no lo amo.

Nuestro padre lo arreglo hace muchos años, tienes que hacerlo en su memoria.

Estas sordo, no me escuchaste. NO LO AMO.

Piensa en lo demás, no solo en ti.

Siempre, toda mi vida he pensado en los demás, he hecho todo lo que me han dicho, porque no puedo pensar en mí ahora. Todo esta bien como esta.

Eres una niña malcriada, una egoísta y caprichosa…

Púdrete!

Relena!

Fin Flash Back-

Hola Zech

Hola Noin

¿Como lo tomo?

Muy mal, no quiere hacerlo, es una egoísta.

Pero, debes entenderla, es una niña aun. Dale algo de tiempo.

Si, eso voy a hacer. Igual tiene tiempo para pensar, faltan tres meses para el matrimonio.

Zech, que te parece se reúno a los chicos para darles la misión de cuidar a Relena durante estos tres meses. En el estado que esta puede cometer cualquier locura.

Buena idea, lo dejare en tus manos. Adiós Noin.

Noin logro contactar a dos de los chicos.

-Heero y Trouwa necesito que cuiden a la Señorita Relena, no esta pasando por un buen momento.

-¿Que le sucede?

-Debe casarse al cabo de tres meses, por la paz de todo el universo.

-(Heero por primera vez hablando y con un nudo en la garganta) ¿Casarse? Oo

-Así es, no quiere hacerlo, pero fue un acuerdo que hizo su padre.

-¿¿Casarse?- De nuevo Heero.

-Si, tienen la misión de protegerla, van a estar con ella las 24 horas del día durante tres meses.

Una semana después Heero y Trouwa se mudaron a la residencia de los Peacecraft.

Hola, esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro fic, lo hicimos en momentos de osio en clase. Somos Camila-cz y Llayita Fanel…sigan leyendo…manden reviews porfisss….


	2. Un posible escape

Un posible escape

R: Heero viniste a sacarme de este infierno

H:no, vine a cuidarte, tu deves casarte

R: acaso no entiendes que yo quiero estar contigo,no con un estupido principe que nunka e visto en mi vida.

H: todo lo que tuve que hacer para obtener la paz...

R: Hee..roo...

H: entiende yo no te quiero...

Heero se retira de la habitacion y se apoya en la puerta, susurra sin q relena lo oiga

H: perdoname... es por tu bien

E n la oscura habiatacion relena lloraba desconsoladamente. De pronto viendo a su osito recordo todas las veces que le habia sido de ayuda, pero esta ves recordaba a heero diciendole esas palabras tan frias que nunka se ubiera imaginado diciendolas.

Tomo al oso y lo tiro al suelo

R: TE ODIO HEERO!...

Se pero con pasos firmes y decididos habrio su armario, donde se oncontraban unas pastillas que utilizaba para dormir,y en un intento de olvidar todo lo que le estaba pasando abruio el frasco que las contenia y desesperada las tomo todas de una ves

Enb un salon de la mansion, Miliardo, Noin, Trouwa y Heero conversaban sobre Relena.

N: Tratare de hablar con Relena, para tener una conversacion.

H: No creo que te escuche.

M: ¬¬(Mira a Heero con cara de no te metas)ve, le hace falta.

Noin se dirigio a la habitacion de Relena, toco la puerta, pero no habia respuesta. Señorita Relena habrame que necesito hablar con usted. Entro sigilosamente y al verla penso que estaba dormida y la fue a arropar. Al hacercarse a ella vio que su respirara era muy lento y dificultoso,

Miliardo!es Relena!

Miliardo subio junto a Heero y Trouwa rapidamente a la habitacion de Relena, No entendiian lo que sucedia veian a Noin llorando al lado de Relena.

M: que sucedió?

N: Parece que tomo unas pastillas (mostro el frasco de las pastillas)

H: Relena!

Heero fue directo junto a Relena, la tomo y la levanto.

M: Que piensas hacer?

H: Llebarla al hospital.

T: Vamos, rapido!

Heero llebo rapidamente a Relena al auto tratando de despertarla y ella delirando decia.

Lo siento Heero.

Ya llebaban dos horas en el hospital y aun no tenian noticias de Relena.

Salio el medico y todos se acercaron a el.

M: Como esta doctor?

Medico: Afortunadamente la cantidada ingerida no fue la necesaria para hacerlo mortal.

M: podemos entrar a verla?

Medico: Ella quiere ver a un tal Heero.

M: A EL!OO

H: yo ire, hablare con ella.

El medico le mostro la habitacion en donde se encontraba Relena, Heero abrio la puerta de la habitacion y vio a una demacrada Relena,

R: Heero

H: En que demonios estabas pensando?

R: no lo se, en ti, en el matrimonio, no lo se.

H: Relena.

R: lo siento.

H: (se acerca a ella y toma su mano) que hubiera echo yo si te hubieses muerto?

R: pense que no me querias.

Silencio, Heero se quedo sin palabras. (golpeo la puerta con impotencia y se retiro)

Continuara...

Que les parecio este primer capitulo!nos dedicamos 100 en hacerlo en clase...UUEsperamos que les guste...Gracias por los reviews...Manden mas...xD.

Chauuu...Llayita Fanel y Camila-cz


	3. Cambios

Cambios

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido. Solo quedaban dos meses para la boda y comenzaban los preparativos, invitados, pastel…

Relena había tenido un cambio muy drástico, había aceptado la situación en la que se encontraba, cooperaba en todo y parecía feliz.

M: Has cambiado Relena, ahora pareces feliz.

R: Pues no lo soy

M: Entonces porque aparentas felicidad?

R: Porque asumí mi responsabilidad, no es acaso lo que tú querías?

M: Si, pero no de esa forma.

Las cosas empezaron a empeorar, Relena empezaba a salir a fiestas y llegaba al amanecer borracha.

R: Shh!

M: Relena!

R: Si hermanazo, quédese calladito para no despertar a los demás ¡HIP!

Relena vestía una minifalda con una polera muy escotada.

M: Mira con la ropa que andas! No tienes otra cosa que ponerte.

R: Nup, jejeje.

M: Donde estabas?

R: Estoy disfrutando mi soltería.

M: Pero mírate.

R: Shh! Me voy a dormir con mi Heerito.

M: Relena!

R: Una bromita…jejeje ¡HIP!

Por el ruido todos despiertan, entre ellos sale Heero.

R Hola, mi amorcito.

H: No pienso hablarte estando en ese estado. Pareces cualquier cosa.

R: Pero no se ponga grave mi chiquitín. Porque no dejamos a estos aburridos y vamos a mi cuarto. Esta oscurito. ¡hip!

Heero toma del brazo a Relena y la lleva a rastras a su cuarto.

R: Que bien que se incentivo. Cierre la puertecita. ¡hip!

H: Que demonios te esta pasando?

Que pasa ¡hip!...solo disfruto, gozo la vida, después voy a estar atada a un estúpido que ni me quiere ..

H: Nadie te va a querer estando de esta manera.

R: Si no quieres disfrutar conmigo, largate. ¡hip!

Heero se va y cierra la puerta de portazo.

H: Disfruta sola!

Al otro día Relena sale de su cuarto dirigiéndose a almorzar (durmió hasta después del desayuno)

R: Que les pasa que hay tanto silencio.

M: (gritando) Te parece poco lo que hiciste anoche!

R: No grites hermano, tengo resaca.

M: Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la escenita de anoche.

R: No me acuerdo…que hice?

M: QUE, que hiciste! SINICA

R: Si vas a empezar con tus gritos absurdos, prefiero irme.( se va a su habitación, toma su bolso y se va a almorzar a un restaurante)

En el restaurante mientras comía se dio cuenta de que la tarjeta de crédito la había dejado en la mansión y como había salido apurada tampoco tenia dinero, comenzó a idear un plan de escape Aceptémoslo. Todo el mundo piensa eso cuando no tiene dinero para pagar v)

Su plan era escabullirse por la puerta de servicio y en esa se le acerca un joven que al verla en aprietos.

J: Que le sucede? Tiene algún problema?

R: ejem…no nada…estoy bien.

J: Veo que tiene problemas de dinero.

R: No se preocupe, si no es nada.

J: Que le parece si hacemos esto, yo le pago el almuerzo, pero tómelo como una invitación, no como deuda.

R: No gracias, no se moleste.

J: Insisto.

R: Si tanto insiste, pero dame tu teléfono para poder ubicarte y pagarte todo.  
R: No, mejor pagame aceptando una invitación a tomarte una taza de café conmigo.

R: Esta bien.(pensando: esta bien guapo, me gustaría que el fuera mi futuro esposo…tan caballero…)

El joven era alto (1.85), sui cabello era oscuro, negro como la noche, sus ojos verdes….(Robbie Williams) de 22 años. PAPITO!

R: Que vergüenza! Nunca me había pasado esto.

J: No te apenes. Yo te invite por algo.

R: Es que estuve peleando con mi hermano y…

J: No es necesario que me des explicaciones.

R:

J: Oh! Se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir.

R: Espera, cual es tu nombre?

J: Fran

R: QUE?

J: Franchesco.

R: Yo soy…

Franchesco se fue sin escuchar el nombre de Relena, al terminar el café, ella se fue a su casa.

Hola….esperamos que les guste mucho este capitulo…quien sera ese joven?

Jajajaj…..gracias por todos los reviews que nos mandan y no esta demas pedir mas

Byeee…..Las autoras Camila-cz y Llayita Fanel…..


	4. El encuentro

El Encuentro Relena llego a casa comentando: R: que guapo era el chico q me invito el café 

H: ¿ q chiko ? (Oo dijo heero sorprendido)

R: ups... estabas aquí.

H: ¿ q chiko? (dijo de nuevo con tono de enojo)

R: no, nadie q te interese

H: OO

Relena lo deja alegando solo y se va a su habitación.

Obviamente como relena no conocía a su prometido, miliardo organizo una fiesta en la mansión de los para q la pareja se conociera.

Miliardo le dijo a relena que tenia una sorpresa para ella y q se vistiera elegantemente y bajara al salón de baile a las 21:00 hrs.

Relena le obedecía a miliardo, se arreglo y bajo al salón, al llegar se sorprendió al ver a todas las personas q se encontraban allí, pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver a alguien conocido para ella.

En una esquina del salón heero la miraba atónito por la belleza de relena.

Relena se dirigió hasta donde se escontraba esta persona, heero penso q relena se dirigía donde el, pero al darse cuenta ella se dirigía donde una persona q se encontraba al final del salón.

R: hola Franchesco

F: hola! Q haces qui? (pregunto asombrado)

R: yo vivo aquí, esta es mi casa

F: OO IMPOSIBLE!

En ese momento llega miliardo

M: que bien q ya se conocieron

R: porque?

M: relena este es tu prometido

R: prometido?

M: si, el es Franchesco Digracie (acento como italiano, no pregunten de donde salió ese nombre)

F: tu eres relena?

R: sii... q horror

F: tan feo soy? ( dice riendo)

R: no..no tu.. si tu eres ... guapo...OO((pensando..q hice?... q hago?))

F: tu también eres linda

R: ( sonrojada) gracias

Llega heero y se acerca a relena

H: puedes venir conmigo un momento, necesito hablar contigo

R: si, dime

H: no, en privado ...

R: esta bien, espérame un segundo Franchesco

Heero lleva a relena a una habitación de la mansión

H: parece q estas feliz con lo del matrimonio?

R: si, ya no me parece una idea tan mala.. acaso te molesta?

H: para nada.. ¬¬ 

R: entonces si no tienes nada mas q decirme, me voy

Heero al ver q relena se iba de la habitación la toma del brazo impulsándola hacia el y le da un beso apasionadamente q dura solo unos segundos, relena queda sorprendida e inmóvil. Heero sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Franchesco lo mira a los ojos desafiantemente (con cara de: "será mía" ¬¬)

Franchesco lo miro sorprendido ya q no entendía la reacción de heero

Relena se dirije donde Franchesco y le dice:

R: no lo tomes en cuenta.. es un tonto

F: ok

R: asi q tu eres mi futuro marido.

F: asi parece

R: ¿ y estas de acuerdo con la idea?

F: no estaba muy convencido ya q no te conocía, pero al verte lo acepte

R: (sonrojada) si?

F: y tu estas de acuerdo?

R: para nada! Casi me muero cuando me avisaron, pero ya me da igual (pensado: con un marido asi...)

F: vamos!no va a ser tan malo

R: eso espero

H: ¿quieres bailar?

R: claro

Franchesco y relena bailan mientras heero los mira sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Al terminar la fiesta Franchesco se va a su casa y se despide cariñosamente de su futura esposa...

Continuara...

E aquí el 3 capitulo costo pero lo terminamos...luego de muxos problemas pero lo terminamos, digamos q no somos muy ordenadas en el asunto de guardar los capítulos listos...jijiji así q tuvimos q escribir una parte too de nuevo...pero en fin.. aquí ta...sigan mandando review para sabes su opinión...y gracias a los q han mandado...se despiden Llayita Fanel y Camila-cz


	5. La boda

LA BODA 

_**Ya era el gran dia, devia casarse con franchesco**_

_**Relena se miraba al espejo viendo su hermoso vestido, pensaba en lo q habia sucesido con heero,no habia vuelto a hablar con el, en realidad ni siquiera lo habia visto, la estaba evitando.**_

_**Sentia que lo que habia pasado entre ellos no era para que durara, no tenian futuro. Ella ahor a solo pensaba en darle su corazon a franchesco.**_

_**En otra habitacion de la mansion se encontraban los 5 pilotos, que habian sido invitados por relena, estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido en los ultimos 3 meses.**_

_**Q: y como la han pasado?**_

_**H: aquí...sin novedades**_

_**T: la has pasado muy mal..(riendo burlonamente)**_

_**H: que estas insinuando.**_

_**T: no te hagas el tonto o crees q soy sordo?**_

_**D: q paso? Cuando?**_

_**H: no te incumbe**_

_**Heero se va de la habitacion enojado, dejando a los demas. Al salir al corredor se encuentra con relena, este queda asombrado por la belleza de relena.**_

_**R: te gusta?**_

_**H: que?**_

_**R: si te gusta como me veo?**_

_**H: si, claro, como no si estas preciosa**_

_**R: gracias. Ahora devo irme ala iglesia **_

_**H: si, claro**_

_**Cuando relena llego a la iglesia estab muy nerviosa. Su vestido era blanco, aunque tenia encajes de diamantes, la cola era enorme de 3 metros, no habia tirantes se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, su cabello estab suelto. Con un delicado adorno al lado izquierdo de la cabeza.**_

_**Al entrar los invitados al ver a relena acompañada por su hermano se levantaron para resivirla. En el altar se encontraba franchesco q parecia emocionado.**_

_**Vio a heero que la miraba sin expresarle nada, lo unico que queria en ese momento es que ubiera un gran terremoto para asi salir corriendo y alejarse de todo.**_

_**Tocaron la marcha nupcial y comenzaron a entrar lentamente junto a su hermano que estaba mas que nervioso, pero feliz.**_

_**Al llegar al altar milliardo entrego a relena a franchesco**_

_**La ceremonia comenzo relena y franchesco se miraban dulcemente, los 2 estabn aparentando felicidad, pero en su interior no lo estaban, heero miraba fijamente a relena desde lejos.**_

_**La ceremonia continuo hasta que llegoel momento...**_

_**Sacerdote: "si alguien se opone a esta sagrada union, hable ahora o calle para SIEMPRE.."**_

_**Todo quedo en silencio relena voltio disimuladamente para ver a heero, pero este permanecio en silencio hasta que el sacerdote continuo.**_

_**S: "por el poder que me confiere dios los declaro marido y mujer" **_

_**Puede besar a la novia**_

_**Franchesco y relena se miraron, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron, heero al ver lo que iba a suceder se levanto y se retiro del lugar.**_

_**Relena beso a franchesco pero no tomo en cuenta lo que hacia ya que estaba pendiente de heero.salieron de la iglesia felicitados por todos los invitados menos por los pilotos que sabian que esa union jamas funcionaria.**_

_**En la fiesta todo trascurrion normal, heero no aparecio, relena estaba preocupada pero no hizo nada.**_

_**Franchesco y relena se retiraron a la mitad de la fiesta.**_

_**Llegaron a un Pen house (sorry nose como se escribe)el mas lujoso de todo el pais **_

_**Se miraron dulcemente...**_

_**Franchesco tomo una botella de champaña y la abrio sirviendole a relena. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba la botella cada ves estaba mas vacia. Hasta q la champaña se acabo.ambos estaban semi-borrachos franchesco miraba a relena y se acercaba a ella seductoramente ((paso lo que tenia q pasar...))se consumo el matrimonio.**_

_**Al otro dia franchesco desperto primero,se puso algo de ropa y fue a preparar el desayuno para relena . ella se deperto y se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que le tenia su marido, le dio las gracias y comenzarona comer.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Algo inesperado

¿El fin de un amor?

Capitulo 6: Algo inesperado.

Ya había pasado un es y medio desde la boda.

Era un dia domingo y todos se juntaron a comer (almuerzo familiar), se encontraban alli Miliardo, Noin, Relena, Franchesco, Heero, Trouwa, Duo, Quatre y Wu Fei (Todos! No se que lazo familiar tienen los pilotos pero estaban ahí, jejeje)

De pronto el almuerzo fue interrumpido por una sirvienta que entro con una bandeja en sus brazos.

M: que sucede?

S: tengo una carta para la señorita Relena

R: tráemela.

Relena abrió lentamente la carta y al leerla la arrugo y la tiro lejos. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la acción de Relena, ya que nunca la habían visto hacer algo semejante.

M: que te paso?

R: nada importante (siguió comiendo)

Franchesco fue a buscar la carta, pero Relena lo detuvo, tomo la carta y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

R permiso, voy al baño.

M: claro.

Relena se dirigió al baño y al entrar cerro la puerta y el puso el pestillo, tomo nuevamente la carta y la leyó

R: MALDICION! Estoy embarazada (miro el papel) tengo 1 mes ½ fue cuando me case con Franchesco, pero dos días antes estuve con Heero.

Relena comenzó a llorar como era posible no saber no saber quien era el padre del niño que esperaba parecía una… una cualquiera.

Le iba a decir a Franchesco que estaba embarazada y a Heero no se lo comentaría , estaba casada con Franchesco, el tenia que ser el padre, no podía darse el lujo de estar envuelta en esa clase de chismes.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Heero.

H: que sucede?

R: nada

H: estuviste llorando

R: no es nada ya te dije! Por favor ahora déjame en paz

H: pero…has lo que quieras

Paso la tarde con normalidad. Nadie pregunto por el incidente de la carta, solo Franchesco que la había mirado con curiosidad pero prefirió esperar hasta llegar a la casa.

En la casa

F: que decía la carta que recibiste?

R: algo muy importante (dijo mirando hacia el suelo)

F: (se acerca a ella) ¿que sucede estas pálida?

R: es que… estoy embarazada

F: EMBARAZADA?

R: si (mirándolo a los ojos)

F: tan rápido?

R: QUE? Bueno… tú sabes como es esto

F: jajaajajaaja solo bromeaba (la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a dar vueltas

R: Franchesco cuidado.

F: ohh! Si si (dejándola en el suelo) cuando lo supiste?

R: en la tarde cuando comíamos.

F: y por que no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

R: (pensando: porque estaba Heero) no lo se.

F: hay que avisarles a todos, a tu hermano, a Noin, a los amigos, a mi familia (todo esto lo decía muy emocionado) ya se haremos una gran fiesta para dar la noticia…estas de acuerdo, cierto?

R: no estoy muy segura, pero esta bien.

F: será la noche del viernes, todos se pondrán muy felices!

R: bueno.

F: que pasa? no pareces muy emocionada

R: en serio, no es nada, no te preocupes.

F: esta bien.

R: estoy muy cansada…me voy a dormir.

F: yo voy en un momento.

R: esta bien.

Paso la semana hasta que llego el día viernes, Franchesco había invitado a toda su familia al igual que a la familia de Relena. El había arreglado uno de los salones de su mansión muy elegantemente para recibir a los invitados.

Todos comenzaron a llegar, y a medida que hablaban, todos preguntaban por el motivo de la fiesta, pero Franchesco no respondía la interrogante.

Ya todos los invitados habían llegado, y al ver esto Franchesco decidió darles la gran noticia.

Propuso un brindis golpeando su copa de champaña lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oyeran, invito a Relena a ponerse de pie junto a él.

F: por favor, atención.

Todos se voltearon hacia la pareja.

F: tenemos un anuncio que hacer.

M: que cosa? Paso algo?

F: lo que sucede es que…

M: rápido, que cosa? Me estas asustando.

F: lo que pasa es que…con Relena…seremos padres.

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron muy felices. Había una excepción, Heero estaba muy sorprendido por la noticia.

M: y cuanto tiempo tienes? Cuando va a nacer mi sobrinito?(Por que todos preguntaran eso?)

R: 1 mes ½

Heero miro sorprendido a la cara de Relena OO (imagínense la cara). Ella se percato que la estaba mirando y simplemente lo ignoro (que mala con el pobre Heerito)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola, esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo!les advertimos que para los próximos hay mucho drama y…. mejor no adelanto mas…pero no se lo pueden perder . Esperamos reviews, si quieren escribirlos claro.

Algunos cometarios sobre reviews.

moni lok: eres adivina? Como supiste que íbamos a poner que Relena estaba embarazada?cuando leímos el review quedamos igual que Heero OO

Princess Mko: gracias por el consejo, pero…no importa…gracias por los reviews

Genera: GRACIAS POR TODOOOOSSSSS LOS REVIEW, ESPERAMOS QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, INSISTIMOS SE VIENE MUY BUENA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

ATENTAMENTE:

Camila-cz Llayita Fanel

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Por favor dime que es mentira

¿El fin de un amor?

Capitulo 7: Por favor dime que es mentira.

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta Relena recibe una llamada telefónica de Heero. Ella al ver el número, supo de inmediato quien era y dudo mucho en contestar, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo.

necesito hablar contigo

no Heero, por favor, es muy peligroso

solo hablaremos, te espero en mi departamento (cuelga)

Pasada una hora, Relena estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de Heero. Toco el timbre, pero nadie apareció...pudo notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta, entro con sumo cuidado, el departamento no era muy grande, todo estaba oscuro, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era una ventana, se acerco a ella y observo la ciudad.

- te gusta?- dijo Heero que se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta

- Heero... me asustaste- dijo Relena sorprendida

Heero se acerco lentamente hacia Relena, la trato de tocar, pero ella viendo sus intenciones lo esquivo alenjandose de el.

- Bueno... aquí me tienes, de que querías hablar- dijo ella sin ningún rodeo

- es que... - dijo el sin encontrar la forma de decírselo

- Ya se de lo que quieres hablar. De mi embarazo no es cierto? -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- por favor dime que es mentira, por favor dime que es mentira que ese hijo que esperas es de el- Heero la tenia agarrada de los hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos- por favor dímelo- en ese momento ellos estaban muy cerca y podían sentir sus respiraciones.

- Heero- podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

- dime que ese niño es mío, dime que no lo amas, Relena por favor, dime que es a mi a quien amas, que tu corazón me pertenece – Heero apoyaba su cabeza en la de Relena, tenia los ojos cerrados, imploraba algo que quizá no era cierto.

- Heero ... por favor no, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya son- cada palabra de el era como una apuñalada en su corazón

- dilo! Solo dilo! Yo se que tu me amas, se que tu felicidad es solo una apariencia- se voltio, escondiendo su rabia al no poder hacer nada

y si eso fuera verdad, si yo te amara, si este hijo fuera tuyo acaso cambiaría algo? Acaso puedes retroceder el tiempo y cambiar nuestro destino? Acaso puedes?- esto lo decía casi gritando, las lagrimas corrían, sus sentidos ya no la obedecían.

se que ya no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si pudiera hacerlo lo haría solo por ti - la abrazo y ella se lo correspondió

Heero

Relena, yo te amo- dijo el, abrazándola aun mas fuerte

Ambos se miraron y se acercaron lentamente, sus labios se rozaron hasta que se fundieron en un profundo beso, no era un beso de pasión o lujuria, sino uno de amor.

- por favor no me hagas esto, yo te amo, no lo puedo negar, pero esto no puede pasar entre nosotros, ya estoy casada, aunque no lo quiera y quisiera estar contigo, solo contigo- dijo ella apoyándose en el pecho de Heero con lo ojos cerrados.

- te volveré a ver?- dijo él

- lo intentare, pero no creo que sea posible, la gente podría sospechar, intentare con todas mis fuerzas volverte a ver, pero si no puedo hacerlo te digo adiós ahora y no vuelvas a llamarme- dijo ella sintiendo como su corazón se hacia trizas, solo con pensar en no volver a verlo mas.

- adiós, pero nos seguiremos viendo, de eso me encargare yo- dijo con mucha seguridad el.

Heero volvió a abrazar a Relena fuertemente, como si su vida estuviera unida a la de ella, y si ella se separaba de su vida el moriría.

- ay cuidado!- se aparto rápidamente de Heero como si algo la hubiera quemando.

- que sucede?- pregunto

- nada, me tengo que ir- habían lagrimas en sus ojos

- porque lloras?- volvió a insistir, pero no obtuvo respuesta

- debo irme – dicho esto salió del departamento

Heero la miro mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El fue rápidamente y tomo su brazo alandola hacia el, susrrandole al oído

quédate un poco mas-

Heero- dijo ella esquivando la mirada de el

Por favor-

Heero...sabes que no es posible-

Solo un momento-

- porqué haces esto tan difícil para mi, crees que no sufro al dejarte?- dijo ella retirándose de la puerta

-Relena-

no, no puedo quedarme lo siento- dicho esto se fue dejando atrás a Heero

Relena se fue a su casa, esperando y deseando que su marido no hubiera notado su ausencia. Al entrar encontró a Franchesco esperándola en la sala. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con una copa en la mano.

donde estuviste- pregunto con suma frialdad

fui de compras con unas amigas- dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada acusadora de Franchesco

Que amigas?- dijo el sin ningún cambio en su voz

No tienes que controlarme, yo soy responsable y estoy bien crecida para cuidarme sola ¿no crees?- dijo mirándolo desafiantemente.

no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono- dijo levantándose de su lugar

Así, y que me piensas hacer? Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?- dijo gritándole.

-te vas arrepentir- mientras decía esto se acercaba peligrosamente a donde se encontraba Relena

yo no te seguiré aguantando...- pero fue interrumpida por Franchesco

Pues vas a tener que hacerlo hasta que la muerte nos separe. Recuerdas, hasta que la muerte nos separe- decía enfurecido

Franchesco, tomo fuertemente del brazo a Relena y con la otra mano la golpeo en la cara, dejándola tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Se retiro de la sala dejándola sola, salió de la casa enfurecido y se fue a un lugar de dudosa reputación.

QUE LES PARECIO?No estuvo bonito…esperamos que ustedes lo encuentren bonito también …perdón la demora, pero es que hemos tenido muchas pruebas en el colegio, y no podemos usar el tiempo en escribir, para el próximo capitulo esperamos actualizar mas rápido, perdón nuevamente, y por supuesto no esta demás pedir que dejen reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias y todo lo que se les ocurra.

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

BYEEEEE

LLAYITA FANEL

CAMILA-CZ


End file.
